Morning
by hammerjam
Summary: A Fremione fanfic, my first fanfic. I will probably write more chapters. First chapter set at the begining of Goblet of Fire at sirius' house,im sort of writing it as i read through teh book. Rated T for probable future content.
1. Chapter 1

George had offered to get Harry and Ron for breakfast, Mrs Weasley would go berserk if they didn't start cleaning soon. Naturally Fred went to get Hermione and Ginny, everyone thought it was just the twins being helpful for once, or, as Mrs Weasley thought, they were up to something, that was only half true. George wanted to thank Harry for the money, Fred however had his own agenda. Fred would never admit it, but George knew he just wanted to see Hermione. Fred had always had a soft spot for her, he would deny it to anyone that asked, even his twin. But George could tell, the way he stared at her when she entered a room, the way her mere presence could put a smile on his face, the way he stood up for her when Ron complained, the way he comforted her when she was down, the signs were there he was just in denial.

Fred walked quietly up to her room, careful not to wake her. Ginny had been up for hours, he knew that, she'd been up in his and Georges room looking through their plans for the joke shop and brainstorming ideas for the name. Fred had known this, he also knew George knew this, so why had he offered to wake her? It was a stupid mistake, a desperate plot just to spend more time with the woman of his dreams, but he would have to be careful now, George would be on to him now, more so than before.

He had reached the door now, he knocked gently, no reply, slowly he pushed the door, stepped inside, and clicked it shut behind him. He looked around, there she was, still sleeping, her steady breath causing her chest to rise and slowly fall. the sight of her fragile face bought his thoughts back to his last dream, where he had been hers and she his, they had been happy and in love, all he'd ever wanted since third year. But as he looked closer at her slumbering body, he realised her ivory cheeks were stained with tears. He sat beside her and stroked them away with his gentle thumb, she stirred, 'Morning sleepy' he said softly as her eyes began to open. As her bleary eyes focused and she realised who had woken her, she was startled, yet happy, to see who it was. In a way she was glad it wasn't Ginny, she could not deal with more questions now, 'You've been crying' Fred pointed out,

'It's nothing' Hermione breathed hastening to remove the tears Fred had missed.

'You can talk to me' Fred replied with concern, and to his surprise, she did. She told him of the horrible voices that haunted her dreams, the doubts that filled her day, whether Voldermort would targte her parents, how she would be able to live with herself if he did, 'and I know it sounds selfish and horrible, and I hate thinking it, I do, but I'm scared to die, I'm not ready, but I'm a muggle born, a mud blood…' at this Fred Gasped'…and he's going to target me, we all know it' she finished as new spouts of tears came flooding from her eyes. 'Hermione,' Fred whispered as he moved in to comfort her, to hug her, 'Hermione none of that stuff will ever happen, we've got the order, everyone's on look out, protecting muggles and wizards.'

'But what if they cant, what IF Fred? What if he kills my parents? I will have no one, I'll be alone!'

''You will never be alone, ever. You've got me, and I promise, personally, I will die before anything happens to you, I promise.' with this she snuggled her head into Freds warm chest, his scent calming her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Hermione dreamt again. It was the same dream as always;

She would be at home with her parents, smiling, laughing, just talking like a normal family would, but then it would all go dark, cold and quiet. Masked figures appear. They snatch her parents and would be gone just as quickly as they came, and although she could no longer see them, she could still hear their tortured screams, and the cackling laughter of the Death Eaters that were causing the pain.

Then she would be at Hogwarts, a place Hermione used to think of as 'safe', but now it was quite the opposite. There were fires, explosions and screams coming from every direction. She would begin running, looking for someone, anyone, to help her, to explain to her what was going on. She would come across a corridor where Luna Lovegood would be duelling with Belletrix Lestrange and Tonks and Lupin would be battling a figure who was still masked. The figure would see Hermione and send a jinx at her, but just as it did, Tonks would stun the figure, sending the jinx of coarse and causing it to hit the wall above her. The wall begins to crumble and fall but, whereas the wall would usually fall and crush her the dream changed, for the first time in over a month. A tall man with flaming red hair came running towards her and, just as it was about to crush her, push her out of the way, just in time. Just in time to save her, but not himself.

This is when she woke, every time. But somehow, seeing the wall crush Fred effected her more than seeing the wall crush her did. Seeing him give up his life for her was torture in itself.

She must have screamed in her sleep because Ginny was now awake as well. Hermione tried to put on a fake happy face and asked Ginny what had woken her "You screaming is what woke me, I'm surprised it didn't wake the whole of London.' she replied, her annoyance showing in her tone.

"Sorry Gin, bad dreams" 'Bad' Hermione thought 'Bad' was an understatement.

"Well know that you've woken me at half four in the morning on the last day of the summer holidays you better tell me what was just so terrible about it" Ginny replied still trying to sound annoyed but her true concern coming through in her voice.

So, reluctantly, Hermione relived the dreams to Ginny, but somehow she couldn't tell her about Fred, she just couldn't say it, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was embarrassed to be dreaming about her best friends brother, but it wasn't a romantic dream, so why should it matter? It shouldn't was the logical answer Hermione was thinking of, it shouldn't but it did to her. It mattered because ever since yesterday morning Fred Weasley had plagued her thoughts, she couldn't help but remember how warm and safe she had felt in his arms, or how his scent made her feel at home, and throughout the day she couldn't stop her eyes drifting up to stare into his deep velvety brown ones. No. She thought about him too much during the day, she didn't need him in her dreams as well, and she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone when he was.


End file.
